


Would I Lie To You?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Searching for Terra in the thief city of Zozo does not go well for Celes, as a man who always lies overpowers her and fucks her so hard that she’s left with heavy doubts about her self-control and her feelings for Locke. But there are worse secrets to Dadaluma’s city, like the real fate of Terra herself. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

From the second that the group set foot in Zozo, chaos had broken out. The town of thieves did not take kindly to a group coming in and poking around to try and find Terra, and the harsh response of blades and aggression from the bandits had the group ready to throw down, taking an offense-oriented approach of cutting their way through the oncoming thieves. Nobody had expected so abrupt and aggressive outpouring, but there was not a second spared in trying to fight off these intruders, which made for a chaotic and messy situation that everyone tried to make the most of as they pushed on.

In the midst of the chaos, Celes managed to pick out the seeming leader of the bunch; a tall, dark skinned man ordering the other thieves about. She didn't hesitate to rush him, confident in her blade's abilities and hoping that taking down the leader could make for a quick and easy resolution to this whole mess, one that would allow them to worry about more pressing matters once the thieves had no organized leader to keep them attacking. So she rushed over toward him, breaking apart from the rest and imposing herself upon him with a swing of her blade.

Dadaluma saw the blonde rushing over to him, noticing the others were too preoccupied to notice her leaving and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He turned tail and ran, dashing down a nearby alley and escaping from the chaos, but not so fast that Celes couldn't give chase. As he looked over her shoulder, he saw that she did precisely that, her breasts bouncing as she ran forward with her sword held low and steady. She was principled and firm in her aggressive advance, so driven by a desire to rescue Terra and stop this chaos before it got out of hand that she didn't consider the idea that dashing off alone wasn't a good idea; in her mind, calling attention to herself would only have drawn more thieves onto her, as she slipped fairly easily through the madness and avoided notice, thanks largely to Edgar and the noisy destruction of his auto-crossbow.

Running into the alley gave Dadaluma the leverage he needed, lunging out of the shadows and swinging with a firm kick against her wrist. He knocked Celes's sword out of her hand with a swift and efficient strike, making her gasp in panic as his body then proceeded to shove up against hers, leaning in hard upon her as he made sure to firmly impose his will in the most plain and firm of tones. "Don't worry, help will come for you," he said as his firm, heavy, muscular body pinned hers against the wall. Celes shivered and twisted, struggling against the weight of his push but finding it too much to fight against. He was firm in place and she could do nothing to dislodge him or alleviate the pressure. "Your friends are coming right now."

But nobody else was in the alley, Celes left unclear and confused by what he was saying as he pushed in tighter against her. "Just let me go," she groaned, trying for the only real hope she felt she had in her. The way he pushed her against the wall didn't feel like the steady impending demise she would have expected; he just held her there, only her wrist sore from the kick he'd given her, and she knew he was capable of laying on a lot more punishment than that. So what was his aim here? The fact that Celes didn't know wasn't all that comforting, as she squirmed under the pressure of Dadaluma's increasingly firm touch.

"Sure, I'll let you go," he said, only to proceed to do nothing of the sort. Instead, his hands began to grab and grope at her body, Celes hissing as he felt her up every which way. Strong, meaty hands groped her with a firmness and confidence that she was horribly prepared for, not knowing how to handle the aggression of someone feeling her up rather than trying to fight her. "You're free now. You can go on and run away." The lies kept Celes confused and dazed as she tried to puzzle out the meaning of even half of what was happening here, which left her just that little more helpless against his impending, wicked touch. Which was good news for Dadaluma as he continued to feel up all of her taut, toned body, the balance of a warriors' muscle against her womanly curves making for something he was all too happy to fondle and enjoy.

Celes found herself dizzy under his touch, his rough groping giving her pause as her body began to heat up excitedly. She shook her head, eyes closing as she tried to remember that she was sort of starting to develop a something with Locke now. The furtive, interested glances were going to lead somewhere and she surely couldn't let another man stomp in on that. Especially a man like this. "You're not actually letting me go. I'm not sure if you realize that." What the hell else was she supposed to say?

"Yes I am," Dadaluma lied. "You can go at any time." As he said that, he pulled the underside of her leotard over, revealing her pussy and jamming a finger up into her without warning. Celes yelped and twisted in panic at the sudden intrusion, the rough penetration that she had been horribly unprepared for. With a wince, she squirmed against the firm and aggressive pace that Dadaluma showed her, as he steadily fingered her and toyed with her in her most vulnerable of places. There was no way to be prepared for this, and she found herself fighting an uphill battle trying to compose herself as she felt him penetrate her, dialing up the risk and pressure as he felt her up and she did pretty much nothing about it all. She felt oddly weak in the face of confusion.

A fight? Celes could handle a fight. Dadaluma had jumped her and disarmed her, but she would have been smart and capable enough to get out from under him if he were trying to punch her. But what Dadaluma did here was different, and it was something she felt much less capable of dealing with. As he touched her and even now fingered her, Dadaluma forced her to confront something she wasn't trained to deal with. His open and blatant lies disoriented her, kept her on edge and nervous, constantly looking around and too busy trying to understand why he was doing this to fully commit to fighting him off. It was a wicked plan, and one that immediately proved a wild success, as Dadaluma was free to keep touching her all he wanted while she was stuck in this haze and confusion.

Dadaluma only got harsher with his fingering, as his other hand reached into his pants and hew fished out a hard, aching cock, swatting it against Celes's thigh and letting her feel the size of it. It drew a nervous whine from Celes as Dadaluma reassured her, "I'm not going to stick it inside you." But even as he spoke, Dadaluma pulled his fingers out of her pussy, pushing her leg out and guiding her into position as he proceeded to shove into her quickly, abruptly betraying his own word as he pushed into Celes's tight, needy hole. She bucked and cried out, panicking under the suddenness of him shoving into her, and she didn't have any idea how to handle this pressure as Dadaluma shoved her up hard against the wall and got to work at fucking her.

Pinned in place and helpless, Celes writhed under the harshness of Dadaluma's touch, nervous and hot as she felt him pressing into her and hammering on with aggressive, deep strokes that made her body shiver and ache with the throbbing, hazy tension of him bearing down upon her. There was little Celes felt she could do to help herself now, and Dadaluma's thrusts forced her tighter against the wall. She gasped out in surprise, struggling to handle the way he held onto her, his hands shoving her arms against the wall as he kept her pinned there, helplessly impaled upon his cock. "This isn't right!" she gasped. She should have said something firmer than that. She didn't know why she didn't, but as Dadaluma's cock pushed into her, her mind settled only onto one thing.

Locke.

There was a certain twisted sense of awfulness to the idea that with Dadaluma inside of her she could think only of his cock and of the man she was 'saving herself' for. It was a bizarre feeling, one that only grew more confused and hazy as she was pounded into submission. The massive cock forcing its way into her made her thoughts settle entirely onto matters of the physical and the primal, leaving her more than a little helpless under the weight of being penetrated and claimed by the big dick. She felt hazy and hot, shuddering under the swell of a primal excitement that gave her body so much hesitation and pause that she only became more helpless under the harsh pressure of Dadaluma's thrusts.

"What a loose little slut you are," Dadaluma growled as he shoved forward, the resistance that Celes's hole met his cock with proving intense, but he was dedicated and firm, shoving harshly forward and working to fuck Celes into submission at any cost. All while she twisted and writhed under the heat of his aggression, her moans bubbling up hotter and louder through the pressure of his deep thrusts, fucking her relentlessly into submission. "I've never had an easier time with a woman before." Grunting and groaning his way deeper into Celes, he wasn't about to let up on her now, forcing himself to keep up the pace at any cost while Celes twisted before him, struggling to handle the pressure and heat of his powerful body at work upon her. Celes would be his.

"What are you talking about?" Celes whined, feeling the pressure of his thick cock overwhelming her hole, so tight that she found it almost painful to feel him forcing his way into her. Her body shook, remaining pinned beneath him and flush against the wall, a helpless mess hopelessly struggling to contain herself in the face of intense and harsh treatment that she felt completely unable to help. Nothing made sense about, and Dadaluma seemed to be reveling in setting that sort of pace to ensure she was as hazy, delirious, and completely without a hope of figuring this out as possible. It was maddening.

Grunting and groaning his way through deep, hard slams that shook Celes to her core, Dadaluma kept up a relentless pace more intense than her body could handle, relishing in the chance to pound on and show her his tireless fervor and the control he held over this whole situation. Dadaluma had only opportunity now as he pounded forward, shoving into her harshly and letting her feel the madness that he wielded. There was only dominance here, with the harsh thief leader fucking her relentlessly, letting nothing give as he kept up the admirable and feverish pace. There was no way for Celes to handle this as she shuddered and twisting, inching closer and closer to the molten thrill of just giving in to it all. She was too horny and too tightly wound now to be able to fight it off.

With the throbbing cock hammering into her, going balls deep each time, there was little Celes could do to fight off the natural response of her body to a nice, big dick fucking her. She wanted to moan, wanted to cry out hotly in surrender, and she had to pull herself back from it stubbornly, not sure how to handle this pressure as it wound her up and she inched closer and closer to ruin. "I'm going to pull out," Dadaluma said, and by now Celes began to understand at least on some basic level that Dadaluma was lying about everything he said, which left her panicked and braced for an impending release that she was not ready for. With one last thrust forward, Dadaluma buried himself inside of Celes, cock erupting with hot shots of messy, thick spunk that gushed forward, pumping into her needy hole and setting off the guiltiest orgasm that Celes had ever felt her in life.

There was nothing to be proud of in the way that she came, the way she cried out with a nervous gasp of arousal and heat under the pressure of Dadaluma's thrust into her. She found herself burning up with shame, deeply mortified by the pressure of his aggression and the way she ached against his touch, the throbbing heat bearing down upon her harder and hotter than she knew how to handle. Her body shuddered under something primal and satisfying, something that she felt herself feeling so ashamed of as it tore through her and overwhelmed her with a primal heat that she just couldn't fight. All while he came inside of her.

"I'm all finished with you now," Dadaluma said, and Ceres knew better now than to trust it, as he hoisted her up onto his cock and carryfucked her off the wall, bouncing her on his dick. Her sensitive pussy relished at the sensation of still being filled by his massive prick and she let out hot, quivering moans as she was walked over toward a nearby part of the wall, where it cropped out into a waist-high step. Celes was guided over to it and leaned back against it as Dadaluma continued to fuck her, and all the while Celes had to struggle with the feeling of her body being fart too excited by these sensations for her mind to process a clear plan on working her way out of here. 

Dadaluma's cock was doing to her things that she wasn't prepared for at all, pleasure tearing through her body with a firmness unlike any she'd ever felt before. Moans were harder to bite down on now, her more sensitive and receptive hole excited to be receiving this deep pounding. It clenched eagerly down around his cock, begging for more. "Your body hates this," Dadaluma taunted, and Celes whimpered in panic. She should have been stronger than this. Stronger than all of this. She should have had a sense of decency and control that should have let her overcome this panic and this struggle, and right ow with Dadaluma fucking her she was arguably in a better position than ever to use his motions against him, to throw him off balance and dive for her sword. She could have fought him off now. She knew it.

And yet she stayed right where she was and let Dadaluma continue to rail her raw. She accepted it, let his cock pound into her as her hands braced against his shoulder and against the surface she was being leaned against, pushing herself upright a little bit as his hands remained firm upon her hips and her ass, holding her steady so that Dadaluma could continue to hammer up into her hot, waiting hole and fuck her senseless. There was nothing that poor Celes could do to help herself now as she struggled to keep her thoughts steady under the pressure of getting fucked like this, her breasts heaving from the sheer force of Dadaluma's deep, hard thrusts into her. He was brutal and relentless in his advance, and yet all Celes could do was moan in ravenous glee as he took her and used her without hesitation or shame.

"Why are you doing this?" she whined, staring up at him with confused frustration on her face. None of this made sense to Celes, and the more she tried to piece it together the more confused she was, too busy trying to hold back the moans she felt would have been too satisfying for him to deserve to really think about this in any constructive way. She struggled not to completely give in to the madness, and there was just absolutely nothing Celes could do to spare herself this pressure, a gasping mess burning up under the heat and the want more than she could possibly deal with.

"I'm keeping you from your friend," Dadaluma answered, and that sounded so sensible and truthful that Celes had to resist the urge to scream out in pure frustration at the fact that this entire disaster was happening. She felt like a hopeless wreck here, struggling to piece together sensible, half-valid thoughts through the pressure of Dadaluma's vicious thrusts, and she worried that she didn't have the strength in her to fight this all off. It was too much pressure, and Dadaluma's thrusts were overwhelming, an assault on her mind and her body in tandem that left her only with the brimming realization of hopelessness that swelled through her and left her completely dazed. There was no way for Celes to fight this off or to come to any sane conclusion about what was happening, too busy struggling to even stay steady.

Her hips began to move. She hated that they did, hated the way her body responded to his thrusts by rocking forward to meet the steady and firm motion, desperately giving in to everything that he wanted out of her. She felt hopeless against his touch, legs starting to wrap around his waist as her hands held her in place, using that leverage to meet his deep slams into her. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed in the struggle and heat of getting fucked, and Celes wondered if she had it in her to keep herself composed and controlled as he had his vulgar way with her, letting her feel a level of pressure almost too intense for the poor woman to bear.

Swift, efficient thrusts deep into the waiting tightness of Celes's hot pussy had Dadaluma grunting and groaning firmly as he pushed on, letting her feel the intense heat that followed. She was losing ground to him, coming off needier and hotter with each passing second as she found it impossible to keep her head on straight or compose herself. There was a marked lack of control left to her now, as even the strong will Celes was often so proud of began to falter under this pressure. She couldn't keep her mind off of the worry that this was all a betrayal of Locke, that she was turning her back on him with every moan she let out so proudly under the pressure of Dadaluma fucking her, but her body was not having any of that decency. The excitement of getting fucked deep and raw by Dadaluma set her body alight, and Celes felt helpless against the increasingly firm and mad pressure of being fucked like this, her mind struggling to keep her thoughts straight as she gave up to this more and more with each passing second.

"I won't cum in you again." It was a bold lie. Celes knew it, but she did nothing to stop him, not even able to call him out on his bizarre quirk. She was a hopelessly lost mess just trying to keep herself together, unable to mount anything more firm and sensible than to keep from just begging for more of his cock. And even that was a struggle, guiltily enough. Twisting in panic as she let him have his way with her, Celes felt like she was completely devoid of hope now, struggling to keep herself from completely surrendering to something completely chaotic and insane, a madness more intense than she felt prepared to handle. Pleasure ruled her now, even if it was pleasure she wished she didn't want.

Dadaluma kept up the harsh pace through those last few seconds of ravaging her tight twat before with one powerful thrust, he slammed forward, burying his cock into her with one swift stroke. The rush of gooey spunk filling her up again made Celes howl as another orgasm coursed through her, the primal rush of panic taking her on and leaving her a hopeless wreck barely able to think straight. There was something exciting about that, insane as this was. Her legs shook and her arms gave out, Celes falling back against the surface she was leaned over as her body felt itself struggling to keep up with all of this tension.

She didn't have time to regroup and reorient herself as Dadaluma moved swiftly to keep up the pressure. He shoved Celes onto her hands and knees in front of him, right down on the stony ground of the back alley, not the most comfortable place to be, but comfort seemed a very distant kind of priority as with one powerful shove forward Dadaluma buried his cock right up her ass, a powerful and forceful advance that made Celes how out in shock, mild pain, and twisted delight. "Your ass is even looser than your cunt was," he said, hammering away at her tight backside from behind as he met incredible resistance from the blonde's hole, but nothing he wasn't ready to handle and push on through boldly.

The moans came hotter now, faster and needier as Celes felt Dadaluma ravaging her ass quicker and more intensely than the poor woman had any hope of handling. There was just too much happening now, too much fury and pressure for her to know how to help herself in the face of such insane, desperate sensation. She struggled to keep herself composed and contained even as he fucked her raw, burying his cock again and again into her tight, waiting snatch and showing her what he was capable of. This was pure madness, and Celes's mental faculties became even weaker and dizzier under this rekindled pressure. Dadaluma showed no hesitation in burying himself deep into her and pounding her into a level of submission that she couldn't escape from.

Every thrust deep into Celes's ass wore down her self-control just a little bit further, her body shuddering under his mad descent into aggression and fervor. There was nothing that could tame this pressure now, as Celes found herself sinking deeper and deeper into a depth of pressure nothing could pull her out from. His balls slapped hard against her pussy as he kept up his pace, and she could feel his cum drooling out of her spent hole, making for such an indecent surrender that she found herself struggling to think clearly. There was absolutely nothing that Celes could do about this, and she found that the more she realized that, the more that her own sense of hope began to slip away.

Celes was stronger than to be broken by a few rounds of hard sex, but she wasn't faring too well even still. Her body responded to Dadaluma with eager submission, something holding onto her that just felt too primal for her to be able to resist. She was a hopeless mess in the face of his aggression, and as her mind's control waned she found it impossible to keep herself entire composed and sensible. She was going to snap, and it may not have been soon, but she was certainly bending, certainly finding it harder and more hopeless by the second. This was a streak of madness more intense than anything that poor Celes could have been ready for, and the more she felt of this pressure upon her the less confident and composed she was, spinning out of control under the harsh pressure of Dadaluma fucking her into raw and blatant submission.

The struggle to keep her thoughts together and her head on only grew more and more difficult as the thrusts continued hammering down into her, so primal and aggressive that she found it nearly impossible to keep herself quiet. Every squeal and moan and whine just forced its way from her lips as she tried everything she could to contain herself, but it was all for naught; she could do little to withstand this onslaught, and the more that she felt of his aggression upon her the less capable she was of holding back from it. Celes could feel the cracks forming, feel herself struggling hotter and harder to keep it all together, and with all of that pressure finally overwhelming her she simply couldn't take any more.

Celes came first this time, something she wasn't even a little proud of. With a hot, quivering cry she lost herself in orgasmic bliss, struggling to remain herself as something primal washed over her and she was laid utter waste to. Her inner walls clenched down on his cock as her body begged for his seed, a show of shameless need and surrender potent enough to overwhelm the poor woman into just accepting her fate. How could she help herself now? There was no fight left in her. None at all. She was just done for. As Dadaluma buried his cock balls deep into her ass and blew a massive load into her, she let out all the squeals and whines she would have given a man she didn't fully resent, the bitterness hardly lost on her at fucking all.

Still not finished with Celes, Dadaluma pulled back out of her ass, seizing hold of her hair and saying, "You're fine, so you won't suck my cock now." There was a harshness in his voice as he twisted his grip in Celes's hair, pushing her face right up against his cock, still rigid and twitching, showing off a power and majesty that further intimidated Celes. Her eyes were glazed over a bit, her head spinning. She was still herself, but that 'her' was buried underneath a mountain of want and heat that just overwhelmed her past the point of all sense.

She did exactly as Dadaluma 'told' her to. Her mouth pressed against his cock, a dizzy sense of hunger gripping Celes tightly. She began to lick and kiss all over the cock that had just fucked her to three increasingly powerful orgasms and she felt absolutely hopeless against the sense of heat and want that refused to let go of her. Her body craved him now, desperate for more as her mouth obeyed and surrendered to his command, as insane as this all was to imagine. She just couldn't do it. Couldn't fight against the dawning pressure and excitement of his dominance. Dadaluma had hit all the right spots to leave Celes startled, weak, and overwhelmed, left struggling to think clearly in the midst of white hot desperation.

Celes's tongue trailed along his cock with broad motions, covering it with a steadily thickening layer of spit as her dazed and glassy eyes stared up at Dadaluma, raw submission guiding her now. She wanted to be able to pull away, but she only leaned in closer, lavishing him with oral praise and affection. The more that Celes tried to steady herself the less capable she felt, sinking deeper and steadier into a point of surrender almost too hopeless to bear. This was heat and madness in a pure and throbbing sense, and the poor woman found herself utterly without a sense of how to make it stop or how to control her hungers. The swell of want that gripped her was overwhelming, almost maddening.

A hand guided her head into position and strong hips pushed forward to sink Dadaluma's cock into her mouth. She accepted it, even pushing forward to ease him down further as she found herself all too readily giving him exactly what he wanted. She whined, the only struggle she had not a matter of trying to fight him back, but of trying to push down deep enough to accept his cock into her throat and really start to savour his taste. There was a lack of anything resembling decency within her now, as Celes gave up everything to the primal rush of heat within her. Back and forth her head rocked in greedy motions that surrendered the last hole he hadn't claimed.

Taking him into her throat largely of her own volition was the kind of thing that Celes found almost unconscionable, but she did it, pushing on deeper, gagging on his meaty cock as she took him down as deep as she could. "You hate this," Dadaluma taunted, and the lies that Celes hated most were the ones where he was casting some pretty clear judgments upon her with the implications. And yet she continued sucking, treating his dick to everything she could give it. Thoughts of Locke had finally left her, but being freed from the guilt of thinking about the man she was starting to feel the flames of romance with was not a comforting aspect of any of this. No, it only marked a further descent into shame for the woman who was giving herself completely up to something dark and brutal, something far beyond her understanding or ability to endure.

Rocking her head back and forth, Celes sucked Dadaluma down without a care. She needed this. Her body ached for more as her hands seized his thighs for balance and she pushed down greedily, forcing herself to endure something completely wrong and raw for the sake of primal indulgence and something far beyond sense or sanity. She was hopeless here, stuck giving Dadaluma everything he wanted without very much exertion of his will upon her. This was all desire now, all her body giving in to something that she couldn't even hate. No, at this point Celes hated herself for giving in more than she hated the pleasures igniting inside of her. And yet still she kept sucking, kept giving Dadaluma everything he wanted and more, as he took a very hands off approach to this whole mess, letting Celes worship his cock without much guidance. Why bother when she was doing all of this her damn self?

He certainly did take an active role at the very end, but only so he could seize hold of Celes's hair and tug her sharply back, Celes gasping as strands of drool dripped from her lips and Dadaluma made her stare down his cock as it blew a massive load forward. Hot shots of gooey, sticky spunk splattered all over Celes's face, letting her feel the shameful toll of her desires and her heat. She accepted his facial and felt just a little bit weaker for it, like somehow sucking his cock had left her hotter and even less capable of controlling her untamed desires.

"I'm finished with you," Dadaluma said, holding tightly onto Celes by the hair as he dragged her to her feet, cum leaking from her holes and all over her face. He didn't give her time to grab her sword or even straighten out her pulled and tugged leotard as he simply dragged her off to his base.  
****************************  
The entire hideout was dimly lit, feeling damp and run-down, but as she approached Celes heard a voice twisting in ecstasy, her body shuddering in nervous worry as she drew closer, not sure what about the voice sounded so familiar to her. Cries of sexual delight tore through the air, and as Celes arrived she wasn't prepared for the sight before her.

Terra, the woman she had come here to rescue, was bouncing up and down a thief's cock, having the time of her life. Her face was warped in crazed indulgence and glee as she hammered down onto the cock, crashing into orgasm quickly and losing herself to the primal want and heat of a strong release. Her head turned toward the source of the noise, gasping, "You're back!" as she rushed over to them. Celes let out a low whine, trying to reach out for her disappeared comrade, only for Terra to move right past Celes and to Dadaluma, eyes wide as she dropped to her knees and began to grab for his cock, greedily seeking to get it into her mouth and welcome him back with oral affection.

What broken and weakened sense of firmness still remained with Celes ached with woe at the sight of a mindbroken Terra ignoring her entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

Terra had no idea where she was. Some dirty alley. Where? She hadn't the slightest idea. Stumbling nervously around, she really didn't know what any of this was; the buildings didn't look familiar, the skyline was all off... Admittedly, Terra was a woman whose living memory went back only a couple weeks, but there was still such a stark oddity to this whole situation that she remained certain of the idea that this was all very, very wrong. Wherever she was, she hadn't been here before since gaining her freedom.

Not only was Terra lost and confused, but she felt tired and weary, not certain what had happened or how she got here, and she felt like she had to find somewhere she could find help in, a nearby tavern's lights spilling out into the street and the sounds of people and drinking offering her something to move closer toward. Stumbling into the tavern, she looked around, gasping, "Can somebody help me? I-I'm lost."

All eyes turned toward Terra with surprise. The tavern was populated almost exclusively by men who had a certain sort of 'off' quality about them. Muscular, a bit grimy looking. Thugs, probably. And yet they had very warm smiles as they looked at her. Maybe they were just dock workers of some sort and she was just dizzy. "You're in Zozo, little miss," the bartender said. "Don't worry, we'll help you, but you look like you could use some rest. Why don't you sit down, drinks will be on the house." Plenty of smiles and nods followed, and Terra wasn't really given much of a choice here; she was going to have to trust these strangers and their hospitality, as she knew with full certainty she was too tired and worn out to have her magic. She needed rest, and maybe rest was what she would find here.

So she took a seat offered to her by the bar. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I took some wrong turns on the road and I don't know how to get back, especially with how dark it is." It was a lie, but a lie she didn't feel would be questioned. "I've never heard of Zozo before..." A glass of ale was placed down in front of her and Terra may not have been much of a drinker, but it would have been rude to ask for anything else, surely. She took the glass and began to drink it. It was harsh, but Terra had been through enough that she drank as much of it as she could stomach in that one pull to try and endear herself to them. She was, after all, a wanted fugitive; best she move quickly and deal with this all now, than to risk anything turning into a bigger problem later.

"It's a bit of a small town, out of the way. Not many people seem to know about it. But that's just fine; we'll get you where you belong, but for now just enjoy the drink."

"What's your name, girl?" another of the men said.

"Terra." She took another sip, wondering how much social interaction she could get through before having done her part, before being able to dismount and pull away from this all. She hoped for a quick pull back and a swift change of pace from all of this.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you." Terse. Tense. Another swig of her drink really started to make the strength of it hit home for the poor woman, who could feel the incredible potency of the alcohol hit her hard. It stung at her tongue and in the back of her throat, and she could feel an immediate and frustrating kind of lightheadedness taking hold of her, something she wasn't entirely sure how to deal with, except to try and make the most of it and work through all of these weirdnesses to the ultimate goal of finding her footing and finding someone who could get her back to her companions.

These men were not just happy, helpful men who were eager to help this poor, confused woman out. They were thieves and thugs, followers of Dadaluma, and they knew the boss was coming. Zozo had a few very important rules to it that all of his followers had to keep in mind: any pretty women coming around the town were his. He laid his claim over all of them, and his men obeyed, because he would use those women as rewards once they were broken. It gave them the encouraging push needed to keep them in line and serving women up to him again and again. They were happy to, giving obediently in to the demands expected of them. And Terra was definitely the kind of woman the boss liked. Trim, slender, fairly cute, and clearly naive. She was going to catch his interest and leave him very excited by everything, and he gave himself happily up to the idea of exactly what he wanted.

And their patience had just run out.

Hands reached for Terra with a suddenness she wasn't even remotely ready for, catching her off guard and making her yelp in panic and shock under the suddenness of their attention and their wickedness. Terra clenched up nervously, body tensing under the suddenness and the shivering heat that followed, knowing she was more than a little bit overwhelmed by the idea of this all. She let out a nervous yelp, tugging back in surprise and worry, body clenching up in worry as she felt them descend upon her. "What are you doing?" she gasped, caught off guard by the suddenness of this treatment and they they so abruptly began to touch her.

"We're helping you out, missy," growled a voice in her ear, before a man began to lick up the side of her face, which twisted in dismay and panic. Nothing could have prepared her for this whole mess, let alone for when he pushed in even harder and grabbed her hair, turning her face in toward his and shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Terra balked at the idea, refusing to deal with any of this, but as she her hands grabbed at the man's shoulders with the intention of pushing him back, she found herself definitely not capable of doing anything of the sort. Instead, she found herself weak, hands struggling to finds purchase upon him and unable to leverage any strength at all. It would have been a struggle to physically overpower him anyway, but Terra's frustration was much much worse by the ugly reality of how weak she felt. The extra potent alcohol had taken its very swift toll upon her and she wasn't prepared for the abruptness of how quickly it hit her.

"Heh heh, girlie's feeling a bit under the weather, I'll bet. Must be a lightweight."

"Twiggy bitches like this always are." 

Hands pawed at her harder and more confidently as the tense and hopeless woman felt herself in deep. The extra strong 'home brew' alcohol they served up in this dingy Zozo bar was built to knock someone who didn't have the tolerance for it off their feet, partly used for its potency in making women who didn't know what they were in for immediately meek and helpless. Terra wasn't able to do a damn thing to help herself now, as she twisted through something primal and hazy, something wholly unprepared to deal with the grim reality of what took hold of her. They got under her clothes next, and began to really dig in to groping her slender body as firmly and recklessly as they possibly could.

Soon enough, they were tugging her clothes off entirely, tearing it in places as they showed little mercy or care for her and her possessions. There was a marked lack of shame to it all, like these ravenous bandits were so far removed anything but lives of crime that they had just abandoned any pretense of decency and made their descent into pure madness without thought, and all Terra could do in the face of their depravity was twist against them with hopelessness driving her down deeper.

The exhausted and now inebriated woman wasn't ready for this, and the bandits feeling her up could almost smell it as they kept up their aggressions, stopping only because the doors swung open. "Keep going," called a voice, and the men immediately pulled back away from Terra, who stood naked and trembling as she looked over toward the door, catching sight of the muscular, dark skinned leader of Zozo, Dadaluma. "I'm here to help you," he said as he looked at her.

"Thank you!" Terra gasped, verging of trembling as she looked nervously at the man advancing upon her, having no idea how to deal with her frustrations and not knowing what she was in store for as a man who always spoke in lies stalked on toward her. "These men were... Please, take me back. I'm lost, and I need help."

"I'm going to help you find your way back," Dadaluma said, before turning Terra around and bending her right over the bar. The drunk and confused woman let out a startled shriek as she went over, as she felt a hand smack across her ass. Dadaluma didn't waste any time in his approach, as he got his cock out and drove in with one firm, brutal shove, making Terra yelp and howl in pain as the thick cock shoved itself into her tight pussy with no mercy and no warning, just getting right at the chance to hammer into her hole whether she could handle him or not. Brutality ensued as his powerful thrusts rocked deep and harsh inside of her pussy, her narrow frame not built for a cock like this but Dadaluma's efforts focused on teaching her to take it as he got right to a hard pace at her.

The bandits in the bar cheered Dadaluma on as they watched him violate the woman before them, all shameless in their appreciation of her suffering as they drank to the sight of their boss at work. They knew the fate that awaited Terra and nobody minded the fact he'd cut them off. At least, didn't mind it enough to complain or gripe about it, because they knew they'd be enjoying her soon enough anyway, knew she'd be theirs in short order. That was just how this always went, and they knew there was no reason to expect anything different here as they soaked in the joy of letting their boss have his savage way with her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dadaluma said as he reached for Terra's ponytail, grabbing it and using it for leverage as his other hand pressed down against the small of her back to ensure she remained shoved face-down and helpless, keeping her in place and obedient under his twisted touch. Dadaluma was quick and harsh in how he subjugated her so efficiently and fiercely, intent on leaving no hope for Terra to do anything to stop him. "You should scream louder. That will help you."

Drunk, hazy confusion only made the weirdness of Dadaluma's lies even more perplexing and overwhelming. Terra was in a place here where she didn't have any idea how to ground herself and hold out against him, and he only compounded that effect as the pain burned through her. The thick cock stretched out and laid waste to her in ways that made for something she couldn't stay quiet over, but increasingly, the noises she let out were drowned by the men cheering amid their drinks, mocking Terra with their revelry as they watched. All of them watched as rather than help, the man who came and put a stop to their groping went into an even more depraved and insane direction, one that she had no idea how to stop or push away from.

Back and forth her body heaved under the pressure of this treatment, and she wasn't sure how to make this stop but she could barely even keep her feet straight on the ground, fighting against the aggression to even find steadiness in the way that she burned under this attention, struggling to find her footing or find any kind of sanity. This was raw, shameful punishment and Terra didn't know how to make it stop as she ached through something so harsh that she felt like she was going to break. The huge cock fucking its way into her was definitely threatening to rip her in two, as she struggled harder against this all.

Shoving on harsher and showing no respect to Terra was something that Dadaluma relished in, laughing and taunting her as his big hands grabbed at her slender hips. "You're going to be fine," he said, voice ringing out in mocking delight as his hand crashed across her ass again, making Terra buck, and tense up harder again. He didn't let up on her for anything, and Terra was left dizzy under this weirdness, struggling to find her footing as he kept everything up, his punishing speed swift and merciless.

But underneath all of that punishment came something slick, something hot. Terra's body twisted in the agony of this treatment, but she found herself struggling with more and more as he fucked her body into a weird and hazy kind of state, driving her into a crisis of confusion and haze that she found herself completely unprepared to confront and understand. There was no sense to this, no moment where she felt like she grasped this situation. Instead, she burned through the heat and the chaos of suffering so intensely, desperate and tightly wound, overwhelmed by the senseless pulse of something that only got more and more confusing as she struggled to make sense of it all.

There was no sense for Terra. Only madness. Dadaluma had plans for her, and he was going to do everything he could to make the most of them and to make Terra burn, intent on using her up and letting her be as useful to him as she could be before he tossed her to the wolves, or in this case, his underlings. Confident thrusts continued to shake Terra down to her very core as Dadaluma let off a very callous and wanton kind of shamelessness, indulging in her without sense and without shame.

When the sensations reached their peak, it was a show of something that Terra was horribly unprepared to deal with, body alight with weird pleasures and feelings she didn't want, Dadaluma's cock pounding into her with unchecked ferocity and refusing to slow down the madness, winding up until finally he plunged forth with one final powerful slam and let it all out. Terra screamed in confusion and shock as she came, her orgasm tearing through her body with fire as Dadaluma pumped her full of cum, a powerful and messy load filling her up and leaving her with so many questions and feelings and shames that she had no idea how to deal with, shuddering and convulsing under the guilt of what she felt burn through her. This wasn't right or fair or sane, and Terra wanted it all to be gone, shoving it all away as she whimpered and twisted her way through pure agony and heat.

A heat that raged on hotter still inside of her as Terra whimpered and shuddered, feeling the mighty cock draw back from her. She lay bent over the bar ashamed, cum dripping from her spent and ravaged pussy, meekly accepting everything happening to her. Embarrassment and defeat pulsed through her weary and used body, and she just didn't have anything in her to mount any kind of defense or argument with. Not anymore.

"I don't want her when you're done with her. Leave her be." The orders were clear, in their own weird little way: break her, and bring her back to Dadaluma. The boss took his leave of the bar and left his underlings to have at her, and they didn't waste any time in rushing forward with only one twisted, vulgar goal in mind, scampering upon her with the intention of completely having their way with her and leaving nothing sensible or good in its wake. Terra was theirs now and they moved with single-minded purpose and intent to make sure they made the most of that situation and had her completely under their clutches.

Clutches that only tightened up as they grabbed her and pulled her off of the bar, bending her instead over a table as another cock slammed into her and took to immediately fucking her tight twat from behind to ravenous cheers and wicked excitement from the men circling around her. Terra trembled as another big dick shoved its way up her abused twat, but she didn't give quite the same reaction this time, lying there listless and trembling under the pressure that ensued, under .the raw certainty and punishment of being stuck here, helpless and completely unsure how to handle this situation. Terra wasn't in a place now to fight them off and to do something sensible or show anything in the way of agency or control as the savage thrusts before down upon her. She just lay there over the table, trembling and shuddering under something that felt too insane to believe, so dizzy and heated that she just had to try and reason her way through this without any real clue of how to do so. It was a weird and chaotic sort of mess she was in now, and she struggled to find sanity and grounding as she sank deeper into the clutches of these men.

"You're ours now, and boss said we can do whatever we want before handing you over. We're gonna see how much man you can handle before you go full whore for us." Hands tugged on her hair as she was spoken down to so harshly, and she didn't know how to handle it or what she was going to do about this, she just knew she needed to try and do something. Back and forth her body trembled under the swell of pure chaos and frustration, overwhelmed by this rough mistreatment and by the insanity of being fucked into submission. The thrusts didn't let up at all, didn't slow their frenzied pace or the way they took to using her so utterly.

Nervous whines bubbled up from deep within poor, abused Terra as she endured this punishment with little idea of how to stop it, lost to something growing more tense and frenzied by the second, struggling to think her way through something concrete and sensible as her body sank deeper into the throes of heated surrender and loss. This was insanity and she didn't know how to make it stop, but she knew she didn't have the means to do so anyway, knew she was lost to all of the wanton frustration that burned up hotter inside of her by the second. There was no flicker or spark of hope left inside of her, and that helped leave her resigned and helpless to all of this.

Cum flooded into her twat from behind and Terra spun out into another hazy, chaotic rush of pure madness and ecstasy, pleasure burning through her hotter than she really knew how to handle. She loathed every second of the sensation that followed as an orgasm ripped through her body when she really, really didn't want it, but what she wanted was worth little, practically nothing, in the face of this treatment, as these men continued to have their way with her so thoroughly that she could do nothing to save herself. This was only getting worse, only getting more primal and heated as she continued to burn under these lusts and this utter chaos.

Another cock swiftly shoved into her when the man pulled out, leaving Terra to whimper with pathetic heat as all of this unbound frustration continued to rule her. She was hopelessly lost to all of it, left a twisting and hazy mess struggling for sanity and control of herself as her body received another rough ploughing over the table, subjected to more of this abuse and this chaos, burning up with heat and delirium under the pressure that ensued. There was nothing that Terra could do to save herself from all of this weirdness, nothing that was going to make her feel better as she was sent through deeper and more punishing thrusts by the second. She was lost here, hopeless and overwhelmed by something that only got harder and harder to think her way through as more of this punishment hailed down upon her.

And yet still she came again, this time harder. As the hot cum pumped into her tight hole she convulsed and shuddered from the pressure, feeling shame burning her up needier and hotter with each passing second, utter madness taking hold of her. She could not handle these sensations and knew that the more of them she got the less she was going to be able to spare herself, which was a problem given how deep she was already stuck in here. She was lost to something more intense and hazy by the second, and she didn't know how to make it stop.

Being pulled off of the table didn't give Terra much in the way of comfort, either, as it didn't represent an end to the madness, just a change of position. Held upright by hands tugged behind her back and pulled on harshly, Terra was slammed into while bent over nothing at all, held in place only by the thick cock promptly shoving its way into her mouth and down her throat, making her choke with harsh, frustrating panic under the haze that began to overwhelm her as she felt new kinds of disrespect and pressure overwhelm her. And still Terra could do nothing, whimpering as they slammed into her again, fucking her harder, this time from both ends. Gagging on a big cock that plugged up her breathing and treated her to new forms of brutality was not making this any easier for her to deal with and the more that she tried to, the more lost she felt. It was a sense of confusion that raged deeper inside of her by the second.

"We're going to train that throat nice and right, don't worry, bitch." There was nothing in their voices but disdain and amusement. They mocked her with every word, taunting the drunk woman who had stumbled in seeking help and instead found only punishment and violation. She had been doomed from the moment she walked in and Terra didn't understand just how insane and wrong it as until it was too late, until she was already hopeless and in their grasp, getting fucked to hazy and chaotic heights of frustration that no normal person was built to handle. Terra was certain she wasn't normal at this point, but whatever she was wasn't going to help her in a situation like this.

Their mockery and their teasing grew harsher still as every brutal shove came with smacks across her ass and tugs on her hair. Terra had no grounding here for dignity, to case to make, no appeal to launch. They eagerly used every inch of her body and left her hopelessly confused and hazy. All of this primal aggression knew only one avenue, only one mode of thought, and as all of these men hammered into her and abused her so thoroughly, there was nothing that Terra could do but let it happen, burning up under this hazy treatment and all of the heated aggression these men could muster. They used her, and they didn't care about being decent or about slowing down their vulgarity, letting her burn hotter by the second under something too insane to know how to handle.

Taking on this vulgar spitroasting was more taxing than Terra could have ever imagined, her head dizzy and her body growing weaker as a lack of air only compounded these growing insanities, pressure overwhelming her hotter and needier by the second, leaving her so lost and so overwhelmed that she wasn't sure how to handle them all. They were relentless in their approach, burning her up with the pulse of shame and frustration growing hotter by the second, as she choked on the cock and drool ran down her chin. She was so viciously abused and overwhelmed by these men, and she had no idea how to stop them or how to control herself, ensuring she could do nothing but give in fully.

Another hot, pounding orgasm burned through Terra as she came again, harder than the last time still, finding new sources of insanity to struggle with as the swells of ecstasy and agony seared through her with equal vigor, growing more difficult to tell apart with each passing round. Cum flooded into her spent and overstuffed twat again while she also took a load into her mouth, which filled up with too much spunk to handle, leaving her to quickly spit up as she coughed her way through this madness, left dizzier and more tense than ever.

But this time, when a cock pulled out of her pussy, she let out a nervous and wistful noise, and as a dick slammed back into her pussy she moaned, body shuddering and back arching as something new came over her. Something not at all lost on the men as they taunted and sneered at her some more. She ended up over the table again, this time on her back, head hanging off the edge, another thick cock driving itself into her throat. This time as she endured a rough choking-out with a cock, her body twisted in a hazy, guilty kind of need that she didn't really have the strength or presence of mind to hide. Hotter she moved, showing off more of that as a weak pulse of pure submission burned across every inch of Terra's body.

She was starting to like it. No, that wasn't right; she was starting to admit she liked it. Her body had been with this from the beginning, from the moment Dadaluma first pushed his cock into her, but now she couldn't hide from that fact, couldn't control herself or shake the pressures growing more and more potent and hazy as she allowed herself to feel this utter heat and this submission. Terra needed this, and her body wasn't so ashamed of getting it anymore, wasn't so afraid of letting it happen. She took this savage spitroasting in stride and let them have their vulgar way with every inch of her as she worked only to satisfy these cocks and to give them the pleasure they deserved, unsure how anyone was supposed to do a damn thing to stop her.

The men cheered her on as she took these cocks like a pro, rewarded for all of her trouble with more pleasure, and this time, Terra was ready for it. Her body thrashed in bliss as she came again, the sounds of victory and excitement following as the men knew they had their mark now, knew she was broken down and ripe for them to play with,and they didn't waste a moment in quickly tugging her off of the table and off of these cocks, getting her in position for more and chasing every second of pleasure they could get out of her tight, taut body.

"Wrap your legs around me and beg for my dick, bitch," someone growled as he hoisted her up in his arms.

"Fuck me," Terra whined, legs going around the waist of the man who called her such a foul name, and she was rewarded for her submission with another big dick inside of her. Another cock came up from behind, driving deep into her ass and making Terra howl in the hazy acceptance of this whole mess. 'Y-yes, have me!" she screamed. The words came from some deep, dark corner within her that finally howled with ecstasy as it was let out, and her body rocked through this chaos without hesitation. "Use every inch of me, I'm ready for you. For all of you!" There was no sense to this, as Terra rocked back and forth in needy agreement, accepting this vulgar treatment and letting them have their way with her thoroughly and without shame.

Moans bubbled up from deep within her chest. Terra was done for. She had come in here tired, lost, and confused. Then they plied her with drink, then they fucked her into hazy submission, and now Terra could feel herself breaking, buckling under the pressure of her body's excitement and all of these molten lusts, left so relentlessly overwhelmed that she could do nothing but submit and submit harder. Everything she felt was just more pleasure and she didn't want it to stop, didn't want to think for a moment about anything she could have experienced other than the lustful pulse of a need for more ruling her body.

Terra was lost now. But she felt like she was right where she belonged.

"Keep fucking me with those hu-huge cocks, keep using me as hard as you want to!" Terra pleaded .The pleasure was addictive. She wanted another orgasm, feeling her body stuffed full of cock and pounded into a level of pleasure she couldn't imagine ever getting tired of. Her every moan raged on needier and more desperate still, and the more that she allowed herself to burn through this bliss the more that she found herself vindicated and loving every second of this pleasure. Why she could have wanted anything else felt beyond her now, and Terra was ready to abandon all sense for this. Thoughts of her companions and about reuniting with them melted away, in their place only a deepening hunger for cock that left her more vocal and desperate by the second, more ready to own up to this heat and to give herself fully to all of it.

When she hit her peak, whatever last vestiges of sanity remained in Terra shattered, a new Terra ushered in by a howl of, "I love cock!" as she allowed herself to burn in the flames of her own madness. Her body thrashed through yet another primal orgasm as she ached with the glee and shamelessness of surrender, cum flooding into her holes and helping her know that she was on the right track in her desires and that she was right to crave this insanity.

They fucked her for hours. Just because Terra was broken didn't mean they couldn't keep having their fun. Fucking her every which way before even considering bringing her back to the boss, the underling thugs made sure to drain their balls into her holes and all over her before parading Terra through the streets wearing only their cum and a big, fuck-drunk smile on her face. They brought her at last before Dadaluma, who stood in front of her with a peculiar smile.

"You are free," he said as he pushed his cock in front of her, and like the obedient, broken fuckdoll she now was, Terra gobbled his cock down to the base and began to worship her new master without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Chapter 3

Celes had enough presence of mind in this hopeless situation to know that, without a doubt, there was a problem here. Cocks pushed into her mouth and her pussy in rough tandem, plunging on harshly down into her holes and starting to very viciously fuck her as a victory lap, celebrating the thrill of enjoying what one of them called "new fuckmeat". All while Terra rode the lap of a seated Dadaluma, moaning and howling in dizzy, chaotic glee at the feeling of being able to give in and enjoy her master's cock once more. She couldn't control herself, fondling her heaving body as she went on. It was as horrible a fate as Celes could have expected to stumble upon.

And she could do nothing about it. Feeling weak as she got pounded at either end, Celes was a special sort of hopeless here, lost to the dizzying and chaotic swells of despair that came from having to watch Terra getting violated and loving every second of it. She showed no hesitation or shame in the way she so vigorously rode Dadaluma's cock, as though she craved this sweet despair and the vulgar thrill that came with it. It was wrong, demoralizing and despair-inducing as she writhed under this confusion, wishing she could stop it. But she couldn't. In practice the only difference between Terra and Celes was that Terra seemed oddly happy to be helpless while Celes still shirked away form this misery.

Inside of the run-down building that served as the base for Dadaluma and his most loyal grunts, the two ripe, flesh pieces of 'fuckmeat' who had wandered into their city were greedily claimed and fucked into submission. Terra was already there, broken by the pleasure and pressure she couldn't handle, left craving Dadaluma in ways that seemed so utterly absurd for her, but then, Celes only knew the confused amnesiac, not the woman she must have been before this. Celes was stronger and able to keep her bearings, but what good was focus and self-control when she was getting treated like this and ruined by such chaos and pressure? There was so little she felt capable of doing here and the more that she gave in to these feelings of conquering panic and despair, the less that Celes felt like she could really handle these sensations.

Deep, powerful thrusts plunged huge cocks into her mouth and her pussy. Celes choked in struggling despair and panic as she was subjected to this brutality, her throat spasming and aching as the pressure of this utterly disrespectful treatment did to her things she was completely hopeless against. Most insidious of all was how her pussy clenched down happily around the invading cock; she'd climaxed several times during the punishing treatment Dadaluma inflicted upon her, and now she was on her way toward something more twisted, as the thugs followed up their leader's intentions with some of their own.

"You should be more like the blonde," Dadaluma told Terra as he smacked his hand down hard across her ass while she rode his lap. He sat proudly in place and let Terra do all the work of riding his lap and indulging in him, fucking herself down onto his cock with wicked glee, something primal and desperate showing off the depths of her hunger and her chaos, and all Dadaluma had to do was sit there and enjoy the ride. So fresh after fucking Celes, he was happy to feel the eagerness of his broken toy again, rather than the reluctance of his yet to be ruined new captive.

"She should be like me," Terra whined, having come now to understand how Dadaluma's every sentence was a lie. "Celes, accept the pleasure. It feels so good. These cocks are so amazing, why can't you join me in sharing them?" She was helpless here, raging on out of control and wickedly plunging down into desperation and heat as she opened herself up to this pleasure, to this madness. Racing feverishly on without a care, Terra made sure to come down hard onto Dadaluma's cock again and again, flaunting her desperation and her desire, her need for something stronger. Cock had become a craving for Terra, something she was addicted to, something she needed more than she could ever possibly grasp or understand. It was too much to deal with, too much raw, throbbing sensation for her to help herself here.

Celes wasn't eager to handle it, wasn't ready to feel with these feelings for how brutal the cocks pounding into her were. Thick strands of drool ran down her chin as the big dick laid waste to her throat, while the fever of her pussy getting railed from behind left her even more hopeless. There was no sense to this treatment, and any of the ways that Celes could have grounded herself proved utterly fruitless here, leaving only the shameful swell of sensation proving too furious and too powerful for her to handle. She grew steadily more and more helpless as the threatening, imposing swell of despair began to creep upon her, making for something twisted, something that she couldn't stop or pull back from, and every moment she spent inching slowly closer on toward this insanity made her even more helpless still.

The 'pleasure' of climax was a terrifying prospect for Celes. She wasn't fond of it when Dadaluma was fucking her, but he'd at least overpowered her in a fight. Now she was getting cummed in both ends by his goons. "Take it, slut," one of them said, creampieing Celes as her spasming, struggling pussy burned with pleasure, and she hated every second of how good it felt, dizzily overwhelmed by something she wished she was strong enough to fight off, but she found herself embracing this pleasure, simply too much to handle. She loathed how good it felt, how much she craved more.

How much the feeling of cocks pulling out of her left her feeling empty.

"Cum in me again, master, your cock is peerless!" Terra whined, racing faster and harder in Dadaluma's lap as she rode him out with vigorous, aggressive glee, delight pulsing across her as fire pumped through her veins and she gave herself to the thrill of complete desolation and submission, growing More desperate and senseless with each passing moment, each burning, deep craving for more. There was simply no escaping from it, no controlling her desires as she came with explosive vigor and came undone at the seams. "I love your cock, I need it, I need it all right now, please master!" The strength and determination that had guided Terra through all of this bizarre quest to find herself had completely broken down now, and there may not have been any fixing it now.

"Your service is no longer needed,' Dadaluma groaned, his pulsating cock throbbing with vigor and heat before gushing forward, pumping the squealing mess of a woman full of cum. Terra twisted and heaved in ecstasy, whining hotly under the pressure and excitement of these feelings, under the unchained delight of being pumped full of cum and fucked into sweet oblivion by a huge cock and given everything she wanted. She whined, bowing her head forward as he gave her ass one final swat. "I will not be coming back," he said, shoving Terra up off of his cock and tucking it back into his pants, leaving the room.

Celes didn't have much time to think about this before a cock slammed into her from behind again, this one sliding into her ass with punishing speed, getting right to fucking her tight backside, as Terra ended up side by side with her. "Why are you giving up to him like this?' she immediately asked, reaching out for Terra, desperate and confused as they found themselves punished in tandem. "Please, Terra, you have to listen to me. Listen to sense."

"I can't!" Terra gasped. "I can't, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Celes, but it feels to good. I love these cocks, and I can't get enough of them." She held tightly onto Celes's hand, unable to keep herself contained. "Please join me. I want it so badly. I want to have someone who I can enjoy this new life with." She leaned in close, seizing Celes's hair with her free hand and pulling her into a kiss. A greedy, hungry kiss amid the pressure of cocks slamming into their asses as they got fucked side by side, the pressure harsh and twisted in way they were treated and taken, no sense or sanity to this situation sparing them from the shame of this abuse.

Celes really did not want anything of he sort, but the bubbling desperation and pleading heat that came with everything Terra did left her torn and frustrated. What use was there really in fighting against this and trying to dissuade Terra from what she wanted? There was surely a time for this, surely a point where she would be best off being able to argue against this and dissuade Terra of these ideas, but not with a cock up her ass. Not while they got fucked side by side. There was so much happening here that she wasn't prepared for or comfortable with, Too much happening, in fact.

The through-line of bubbling pleasure pulsing through her body made for an infuriating swell of feelings from which there was no escape. Feelings and pressures ruled her without sense or care, and even if she didn't want to feel these swells of madness taking hold of her she was given so little choice, struggling to handle these sensations now throbbing out of control within her. Celes wanted to be able to argue against Terra, but with the tongue in her mouth and the cock up her ass she found herself especially hopeless, lost to feelings of pressure and delirium too powerful to deal with, spiraling into madness and confusion hotter by the second, unable to focus or control herself now.

Another orgasm tore through Celes, another pulse of raw ecstasy that this time had her moaning and howling in such greedy vigor and glee that she could barely handle it all, left trembling and aching through the pulse of something so sickly-sweet and indulgent that she could hardly believe that it was enriched by the feeling of cum pumping deep into her ass, but she was far enough gone to not really be able to fight against these feelings now. Terra came beside her with equal vigor and desire, throbbing desires pulsing through her body and inducing something that she couldn't believe. Terra emboldened her in some weird way, fed into instincts she would have rathered keep buried and ignored. She didn't want to admit them, didn't want to feel or focus on them, and she found herself left desolate by the ways they imposed themselves so utterly upon her.

"Fuck her harder," Terra whined. 'She needs to understand. Please, ruin her, break her like you broke me!" To speak of such a twisted prospect with such absolute glee was wrong, but it was all that the desperate wreck knelt there could do. She wanted so badly to make sure Celes would want to stay with her, and she was shameless now about getting what she wanted from this mess, craving a sight most wicked and foul.

Celes didn't get a choice, not a chance to argue against it. The cocks advanced upon her too quickly for her to be able to do any of that, and before she knew it big dicks were shoving into all of her holes, thugs greedily seeking the chance to have their way with her as thoroughly as they could, intent on wrecking and laying waste to her body utterly. She struggled under the feelings and pressures of something twisted. Any argument was silenced by the cock stuffing its way down her throat, muffling her complaints and ensuring no words could escape up to the surface. It made for a treatment twisted and fierce, and entirely endorsed by the gleeful Terra watching this all happen.

With nothing to spare her this madness, Celes couldn't spare her dignity here, fucked into vulgar, raw submission by big dicks that sought to ruin her, sought to destroy her mind and her will. Her ass and pussy received relentless, near-simultaneous thrusts that filled her steady with cock, stuffed into her and subjected her to special brutality burning rougher and hotter by the second. As she went, the throatfucking kept her from being able to breathe, heavy balls slapping against her chin to add just a little bit more shame and roughness to an already out of control situation, and she wished so badly for focus and sense, for some way to ground herself, and there was none. She was stuck here, burning hotter and deeper into confusion as she burned.

"Yes, take her like that. Break her down until she's a dirty cumslut like me." Down on her knees, Terra found herself with two dicks in her face, hands on the shafts as she worked back and forth to suck on both heads, alternating greedily on while servicing the huge dicks. She was so happy to be here, watching on wickedly. "Celes, you'll understand soon, you just have to..." She drifted off just as quickly as she started speaking again, greedily slurping the dicks down and embracing something senseless and wanton. She couldn't contain herself enough to keep her thoughts straight as she succumbed hard to the pleasures of raw submission.

Celes wasn't nearly so excited to be in this position, thrashing and twisting under the despair and pressure of being fucked by all these thugs, pounded into with reckless vigor and claimed with such greedy abandon. The pleasure was undeniable, but also absolutely infuriating, inducing a sense of chaos within her that only grew dizzier and stronger as she tried to comprehend feelings completely out of her ability to grasp the sense and decency in this situation. All this punishing and brutal fucking made her feel the pulse of something wrong, something raw, aching through cravings burning out of control now, and Celes didn't know how to help herself here.

"This bitch is so tight, but she's not staying that way for long," groaned the man fucking her ass, who brought his hand down in rough smacks across her perky backside as he ploughed on with great vigor and heat, making her feel the increasingly demoralizing swell of feelings getting stronger and hotter by the second. She couldn't stop this, couldn't pull herself out of this mad downward descent spiraling off. She could do nothing but break down, lost to feelings stronger and fiercer, so potent and so wrong that she could barely deal with it all. But it was in that spiraling chaos and almost hopeless heat that Celes found the most guilty and enticing of all pleasures. It was wrong, and she wished for nothing more than the strength to push off against it, but it was there, and she just had to deal with it.

"Blondes suck cock better than other girls," groaned the man wrapping his hand around her hair and using the leverage to fuck her mouth harder. Celes didn't really get to do much in the way of actively sucking on anything given the pressures taking hold of her, and she was lost to the hopeless pulse of a desire and heat getting stronger and weirder by the second. So much here was just too wicked and too primal to deal with, as she choked and struggled, shivering through this punishment and this fervor, gagging in surrender and panic through something driving her completely mad.

But her body loved it. She could feel hat despair taking hold, feel the swell of something so chaotic and so dizzy that she could barely handle these struggles and the dizziness that came with it. It felt so good, so powerful, and she could only succumb to these thrills as she savoured them, giving in inch by inch to a deeper pulse of desire and want, something so raw and so powerful that she knew she wasn't going to emerge unscathed from this madness. At least mentally, as physically all the pain and roughness felt superficial, felt like less of a problem than everything else being done to her.

Whether she wanted it or not, Celes came hard. She came harder than she ever had in her life, harder than she could conceive anyone ever cumming, her body a struggling, pulsing mess of heat and chaos as she gave in to it all. Celes didn't have a choice in the face of this almost blindingly potent sensation. She came hard, losing herself to all of this and succumbing to the confusion and the lust of molten surrender, unable to compose her thoughts as she burned and twisted, cum flooding into her holes and pumping her full. There was no denying the sensations now, no holding back as she felt cum filling her every crevice on the inside, leaving her disoriented and drunk on cock.

Finally, Celes could understand. She was still herself, still capable of something that allowed her a grasp on the situation, but it clicked. The pleasure Terra gave herself to. The addictive embrace of something so potent and so twisted that she could barely keep track of her feelings, the sensations raging on stronger and fiercer, each second more desperate and twisted than the last. Celes wished she could control herself, wished she had a way to handle these feelings, and she couldn't do a damn thing to save herself from the cravings, from the way she mewled and trembled with pathetic need as the cocks drew out of her holes and she felt absolutely hollow.

"Please," Celes whined, trembling as Terra's face grew into a wry, hot, wicked smile. "Fuck me again."  
*********************  
The hours it took for the grunts to be done with Celes and Terra left both women exhausted and worn down, but they weren't endless wells of stamina and vigor. They were fallible, mere mortal men who tired of endless sex eventually, and it left the two worn out women to lie there ragged, panting, leaking with cum and certainly exhausted themselves, but for Celes, there was an opportunity here. Hours of fucking had been reluctantly enjoyable and honestly quite incredible, but in the absence of cock now she didn't feel a craving for more, she felt a moment of clarity, she felt something sensible that held onto her, that clung to her tightly, and she saw an opportunity now.

"Terra, it's time," Celes said, tugging at Terra's arm.

"Time for what?" Terra asked, shivering and aching. She had almost been ready to doze off, fading after all the pressure and pleasure, but Celes's pulls really helped drag her from this moment and into a bit more realization of the situation around her.

"Time to escape," Celes said, and she didn't wait for Terra to respond, tugging her up to her feet and starting to haul her off whether she wanted to go or not. There was no time to entertain the notion of staying, no time to let Terra make any decisions. They needed to go and they needed to go now. "Come on, we don't have long."

Terra stumbled after Celes. Her mental state was one too pliable now to be asserting herself strongly in one direction or another; right now Celes was the strongest force of personality around her, and with no cock for her to choose instead, she found herself just stumbling on to give up to the weirdness and the heat of the moment, following her companion on toward something that she didn't exactly want or even grasp, but she welcomed it. Through the dark streets of a city infested with crime and betrayal, neither woman was armed or truly capable of dealing with any threats, but Celes banked on that not mattering, banked on the idea they could fight against this and flee, finding the others when the time came.

Instead, Celes ran into Dadaluma. who was less than impressed. "I said you could go," he said, stepping forward and snarling as he stared at the two women. "You're free."

"We're leaving," Celes said, holding firm, positioning Terra behind her as she stepped up to face Dadaluma and stare him on, refusing now to bend. "And you can't stop us."

"You want to go," he said, reaching into his pants. It wasn't what Celes expected, and she wanted to move forward and take advantage of it, until he actually fished out his cock. His massive, veiny, powerful cock throbbing in front of her, pulsating and aching with such firmness and heat. She bit her lip, legs trembling as she stared at it. The whining heat and confusion that held onto her was so wrong, so raw, and she felt embarrassed by what these feelings suddenly did to her, by the way her legs trembled and hunger filled her.

"N-no," she said, shaking her head feverishly, trying not to stare at his rigid, aching cock, but even still she felt it overwhelm her, felt the pulse of something hot and greedy fill her. Terra behind her trembled and whimpered with desire, and Celes wished she had the strength to control herself and hold back, wished she knew how to handle these chaotic hungers and a sense of need, a want to be desolated and ruined.

Both women rushed to their knees in front of Dadaluma, who groaned, "You have your own free will," as they began to slobber all over his cock with devoted, reckless vigor, giving him exactly what he wanted. They serviced him with slavish devotion and a throbbing, firm need to give him everything, to satisfy his desires and hold nothing back. Celes felt weak, felt ashamed, but as she and Terra kissed Dadaluma's cock together there was nothing but pure bliss to be found here.

Hands tugged Celes upward, dragging her by the hair to stand in front of him, faced away form him, as he shoved into her from behind. He wanted to be as rough and as raw as possible in his vile use of her body, wanted to make sure both Celes and Terra understood this to be the victory lap of their master taking what he wanted from them and leaving them both completely ruined. Powerful thrusts forward filled Celes's exhausted pussy, so slick and aching from all the cum that had already been pumped into it, and there was no shame in how he indulged in her. "I am going to grow tired of this one day," he said. "Terra, you can just relax."

"I'll help, master," Terra whined. She pushed her face forward to lick the hefty cock shoving up into Celes's pussy, giving a nice, greedy fucklicking to the blonde and the hung thief fucking her. His balls swung forward, each push making them slap against her face, and Terra didn't shy away from the way they called to her. She began to slobber all over Dadaluma's heavy sac and show them plenty of attention too, careless and hot in the face of pure need and desire. She was too horny to hold back from this opportunity now, and she was shameless about how she indulged now, caring only about serving.

The result was Celes getting bounced up and down on a huge cock while Terra's tongue fumbled and licked all over the needy folds. It was another step down into mad descent, and Celes wasn't strong enough to fight it. "Your cock feels amazing!" she gasped, a howling mess twisting and thrashing under feelings of absolute bliss. This was ecstasy in a form she simply could not control now, and she wanted nothing more than to succumb to these feelings without a care for her sorry state. She needed it too badly, pushing strongly on against these desires so dizzy and potent, absolutely out of control. "Please, fuck me all you want, my body belongs to you!"

"No, your body is your own." Dadaluma's lies stopped even bothering or mattering to Celes now; she was in too deep to grasp anything now, too deep to understand or focus on these feelings. She cared now only about getting wrecked by a huge cock, a twisting mess coming unraveled as she endured this hard fucking and loved every second of getting taken. And that was how it was going to say. She wasn't strong enough to defend herself or fight this madness off, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

Better to be a happy slave to cock than to be strong and miserable.  
******************************  
When the group found the girls, they were still providing a sloppy tongue bathing to Dadaluma's cock, and the whole mess of extracting them proved difficult, as Dadaluma was not above using them as human shields in their delirious state. But in the end, they rescued the girls, and after a long night to sleep it off and some herbal tea to help straighten out their minds. Celes and Terra ultimately came to, shaking off the pressures and haze that Dadaluma's breaking had left them with, and they felt confident now in dealing with their quests again, ready to face the challenges and ready to do whatever they had to do.

Life returned to normal for the girls as they continued on with their quest, journeying to cities and fighting monsters, falling into a more normal groove of things once more, a welcome return to form that had them happily relaxing under the weirdness of this whole mess they had gotten themselves into, and it was to their delight that they felt able now to move on from those things and leave behind that darkness. Until...

"Hey blondie, why don't you and your friend come back with us? I bet you'll enjoy the time more than whatever you were doing."

It had been weeks. They were in a small port town, Celes and Terra off doing some shopping to gather supplies while the others hunkered down at the inn, when the girls ran into a group of burly dock workers, cackling and taunting them as they walked. A bunch of uncouth thugs who jeered and waved in the womens' direction, making them both stiffen up in frustration, but ultimately they were of course strong enough to fight against the pressure that came with it. Surely, they were able to deal with this rationally.

"I'm not interested, sorry," Celes said, brushing it all off. "We have better things to do with our night."

"Better things to do than letting me fuck that tight ass of yours?" another said. His hand reached up Celes's skirt, catching her off guard.

"And how about you, miss quiet?" asked another, who grabbed Terra's hips and tugged her in against him. "Wouldn't you like to get that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around a big, hard cock? I bet I could make you beg to get dicked down by the time you got me off." He began to grope her small chest with blatant disregard for anything approaching decency or sense.

The two women twisted and ached under this sudden attention, shame flaring up inside of them as they tried to pull back. "No," Terra said, shirking away. "I'm fine."

"Let go of me," Celes said, smacking the hand away, keeping strong even as her thighs trembled a little bit and she found herself very much overwhelmed by the pressures she had to deal with, lost to something that she was completely hopeless in the face of. "I've already said no."

Then came the touch that really mattered. A hand grabbed hold of her wrist and she found herself suddenly palming a huge cock through the man's pants, something big and aching and inducing such sudden desperation within Celes that her legs began to tremble, and as much as she wanted to be able to fight against this and deny these feelings, she felt a spike of raw despair take hold of her, and she wasn't able to explain what she felt or fight with words and sense against the feelings that suddenly took hold of her, and all she could do was lean into this frustration with very little reason or sense to her in this mess. 

"What do you say now, blondie?" asked the man with a wicked smirk spread across his face.  
******************************  
"Fuck my brains out!" Celes screamed as she got pounded from behind, a big cock slamming into her pussy as she felt the swell of raw ecstasy take hold of her. She couldn't hold herself back from this madness, body shifting on back and forth in reckless acceptance, ready to give up to something twisted and fiercer as more than getting fucked, she pushed greedily on to keep the fucking harsher and harder. There was no controlling these spiraling desires ruling her now, and she was happy to give herself up to them with absolute glee and vigor, pleasure sending her spiraling off into chaotic bliss and a madness that nothing could tame.

She was down on all fours in a run-down dockside bar, down in the basement where the dock boys liked to bring women who were often too drunk to say no, and it only helped further remind her of what the conditions that Dadaluma's thugs had fucked her in, furthering a sense of familiarity and excitement that simply would not quit.

Down on her knees beside Celes, Terra held tight onto a big dick, sucking it greedily down while she rode another cock, happy to get taken and to show off her desperation with every roll of her hips. She moved on instinct and reflex, muscle memory guiding her in the raw acceptance of everything she had been waiting for, everything she craved. Moving on stronger and fiercer through this absolute bliss, Terra wanted nothing more than to tap in once more to those old feelings, those sensations so powerful and so indulgent that she felt right at home riding a dick and sucking on another. It gave her a renewed sense of focus and purpose again.

It was all over for both of them. Celes and Terra had tried to run from what they were, but the desperation and temptation had caught up with them. They were happy to get fucked and ruined by these strong, disrespectful men, gangbanged and treated like fuckmeat once more. It was all they craved, and they weren't going to pull back from this again. They had already given this up once, and they didn't realize how much they regretted it until fat cocks were pounding into them and reminding them what they had been missing out on. But never again. Now, they were devoted, and nothing would shake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
